Fallen Hard
by Emo-Cherry Blossom
Summary: If you want to read the summary look on my profile. I wouldn't be able to repeat it. AND I AM APOLOGIZING IN ADVANCE FOR NOT UPDATING AS SOON AS I HOPED!
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen Hard**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha Rumiko Takahashi does

This is my very first fanfict

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 of Fallen Hard

InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara(that's how you spell Kilala in Japan) were all waiting in Kaede's hut because today was the day that Kagome she would be back from her era.

Everyone except InuYasha had fallen asleep because waiting for things to happen is tiring.  
InuYasha was perched on one of the branches of the sacred tree that he was pinned to for fifty years by Kikyo's sacred arrow.  
But for a while it has been his favorite spot in the whole world because it was where he first met Kagome.

"Why can't I tell her how I fell about her" InuYasha said to no one in particular.

"Why can't I go up to her and say Kagome I love you more than I could ever love Kikyo. I have loved you for as long as I can remember. When you are not around me I hurt because I fear that you are never going to come back to me." InuYasha said quietly.

InuYasha's ears twitched. He heard a scream that sounded like Kagome's voice mixed with a lot of fear.  
He also smelt blood mixed with Kagome's scent of vanilla and cinnamon. While he was toward the scream and very strong scent of blood he thought 'Kagome please be alright I will be there soon don't give up on me.'

When InuYasha got there he was shocked.  
He saw Kikyo pointing a sacred arrow at Kagome who was currently on the ground.  
He saw a huge gash across Kagome's forehead from either Kikyo or the trees when she was being dragged from the well. 'Why couldn't I smell Kikyo near, then Kagome wouldn't have gotten hurt.'

"What did you do to her Kikyo?" InuYasha yelled. He was so angry that a low growl could be heard deep within him.

"I did nothing to her head, but the injury to her right side that's what I did" Kikyo said smiling. When InuYasha looked at Kagome to see what she meant, what he saw shocked him.

**Please review and tell me how I did and tell me what I can do better.**

**Thanks**

**Emo-Cherry Blossom**


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen Hard 

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha

-  
Chapter 2 of Fallen Hard InuYasha saw that all of Kagome's right side was bleeding very badly. He looked away blushing slightly because Kagome's shirt was pulled up a little bit so he could see her flat, tan stomach.

He started to growl because being the half-demon he was he could sense that Kikyo was actually happy that she hurt Kagome.  
"Why in the hell are you happy about this Kikyo" said InuYasha.

"Because she is interfering with your promise to come to hell with me," Kikyo yelled back at him.  
"So she still doesn't deserve to be wounded so badly," InuYasha yelled loudly.

Kagome shot up from her current position of laying down (sort of)to a sitting position.  
"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled running to her as he saw Kagome bend over her stomach in pain.  
"I'm alright...did you mean that?" Kagome said her voice barely above a whisper.  
"Of course I meant it, you shouldn't be hurt so badly because of me." InuYasha said pulling her into a strong, yet gentle embrace afraid that if he let go she would die.  
InuYasha set her back on the ground, making her lay down. Then he turned back to Kikyo.

"Kikyo, she didn't deserve to be hurt that badly," InuYasha said still growling at Kikyo.  
"Why InuYasha you sound like you are in love with my reincarnation," said Kikyo with a smirk and some sadness in her eyes. Kagome tried and wished she could hear InuYasha's answer, but her wish was not granted. Kagome slipped into unconsciousness moments before InuYasha's answer.

"Yes I love Kagome. I love her more than I ever loved you. She is beautiful and is nothing like you no mater what people saw. She also accepts me for who I am, she is kind, when she goes away from me it hurts me because I am afraid she is never coming back to me. The only reason I haven't told her how I feel about her is because I don't want to ruin the friendship that we have and because I am afraid that she doesn't love me back." InuYasha said out of breath because he sort of yelled it at her.

Kikyo was to say the least shocked. InuYasha had never loved her like he loves her reincarnation.'I will help Naraku kill her, so InuYasha has no choice, but to come with me to hell.' thought Kikyo keeping an expressionless face.  
"Fine InuYasha I won't kill her...not yet at least," said Kikyo trying to say the last part so quietly that InuYasha couldn't hear it. But he did hear it and got really angry.

"Kikyo stay away from me, and my friends. Especially Kagome." InuYasha said growling at her afraid she was going to try and hurt Kagome even more.

"Fine...but you will see me again very soon," Kikyo said as her soul collectors carried her into the sky.

InuYasha didn't know what she meant and didn't care. He needed to help Kagome. He turned around to see Kagome asleep on the ground. 'When did she fall asleep?' thought InuYasha with a slight blush on his face because he had told Kikyo what he truly thought of and felt for Kagome.

He picked her up from the ground carrying her bridal style because he could very badly hurt her if she was on his back. He gently pulled her closer to him every once in a while. He took her to Kaede's hut because he knew she could help Kagome. He also explained all that happened leaving out what he said about Kagome.  
Then he stood up and told everyone that he was going for a walk.  
But what he really was going to do was tell the person coming to buzz off.  
And that person is...

Guess you know who it is

Thanks for reading

Emo Cherry-Blossom


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Of Fallen Hard 

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. However I do Own Miaya( She comes in later chapters dedicated to one of my best friends)

"Hey mutt where's Kagome". asked Kagome.  
"Kagome is resting ya feel bitten wolf". InuYasha said

"What happened to her?. asked Kouga.  
"Kikyo hurt her with one of her arrows,. InuYasha yelled at him very sad that Kagome had got hurt because of him.  
"Where were you when all of this happened?. asked Kouga wondering why the mutt didn't protect "**_his_**" Kagome.

"I was in the sacred tree waiting for her to come back from her era, ( just for your info Kouga knows that Kagome is not from the feudal era) and I smelt her blood and heard Kagome scream, so I ran to help her. InuYasha said.

"Hey mutt who do love more the dead priestess or Kagome," Kouga asked really wondering what InuYasha thinks of Kagome.

"Why do you want to know?" asked InuYasha.  
"Because if you care for Kagome more than the dead priestess. I'll back off only returning to help you, Kagome, and your other friends destroy Naraku." said Kouga.  
"Well if you must know and I am not lying. I love and care for Kagome a lot.

"And as soon as Naraku is dead I plan on telling Kagome how I feel and convince her to stay with me." said InuYasha.

Kouga was shocked. But since he knew Kagome loved InuYasha and now he knew that he loved her back, he would back off. 'Maybe I should tell Ayame that I remember of the lunar rainbow.' thought Kouga.

"Okay InuYasha I will back off, but tell Kagome that I will go to go to Ayame' said Kouga.

"See ya, when we defeat Naraku," said InuYasha glad that the wolf was going to leave Kagome alone.

What InuYasha didn't know was that a certain lecherous monk had followed him. Miroku didn't think InuYasha would admit he loved Kagome to anyone but Kagome. He was really shocked that he admitted it o Kouga. He was so shocked that he didn't know that he let out a gasp that was a little to loud.

InuYasha heard something. First thing he thought was 'Miroku'. InuYasha growled a little bit because Miroku had followed and he had heard what he said to Kouga.

"I know you're there Miroku. Come out and I won't kill you for following me." growled InuYasha. Miroku was actually ...scared. But he decided to come out and face InuYasha.  
"How muh did you hear?" InuYasha asked.  
"I heard that you admitted that you love Kagome to Kouga," Miroku said.

" Don't you dare tell Kagome. I plan on telling her after Naraku is good and dead,"said InuYasha, hoping Miroku wouldn't tell Kagome.  
"I won't tell her. But you should know that she feels the same way about you." Mioku said walking toward Kaede"s hut.  
"Hey Miroku" said InuYasha. "

Hmm?" asked Miroku.  
"How do you know that she loves me?" asked InuYasha.  
"By the way she looks at you, how she runs away and crys when she sees you with Kikyo, how she forgives you so quickly, and she kissed you when we fought against Kaguya. Don't you say it was only to save you, she did it because she wants you to stay with her instead of running after Kikyo all the time." Miroku said and then started walking toward the hut.

InuYasha stood there dumbfounded. He just couldn't believe a beautiful, and powerful miko could love a worthless hanyou like himself. So instead of following Miroku to Kaede's hut, he jumped into his favorite tee, and perched himself on one of the branches thinking about Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Of Fallen Hard

When Kagome woke up it was pitch black outside.

The first thing she noticed was that everyone, but InuYasha "Where is... InuYasha?" she asked trying to get up.  
"He went outside to get rid of Kouga," said Miroku.  
"Is Kouga gone?" asked Kagome "Yes, until our next battle with Naraku. And he just might bring someone you know with him."said Miroku.  
"What did InuYasha say to him?" said Sango who had been listening.  
"Oh this and that," said Miroku giving her a look that said 'I'll tell you later.  
"Miroku?" asked Kagome. "Yes" asked Miroku.  
"Will you go get InuYasha and tell him that I need to talk to him" asked Kagome.  
"Certainly" said Miroku walking out of the hut.

About five minutes later InuYasha came bursting through the straw door.  
"What is it Kagome? Are you okay?" InuYasha asked Kagome worried about her.

Kagome gave Sango a look that asked her to leave and take the others with her. "Hey Shippo you want to come out and play with Kirara and me?" asked Sango.  
"Yeah!" said Shippo jumping up and down.  
"Miroku, you should come to." giving Miroku a look that said 'come or die.  
"Okay" said Miroku a little scared a Sango at the moment.

"As I was saying are you okay?" asked InuYasha.  
"Did you mean what you said?" asked Kagome her bangs covering her face.  
"What are you talking about?"asked InuYasha worried that Kagome heard what he told Kikyo about her and didn't love him back.  
"When you said I shouldn't deserve to hurt so badly" said Kagome thinking of how she was going to ask InuYasha how he feels about her.  
"Yes I meant it. You are very special to me." said InuYasha blushing at what he just said.  
"You're very special to me too InuYasha." said Kagome.

When InuYasha was still silent Kagome spoke again.  
"InuYasha you know that you're my best friend right." said Kagome blushing a little.  
"Kagome, you are my best friend too. Before I met you I never trusted anyone.I didn't even trust Kikyo as much as I trust you." said InuYasha getting closer to Kagome.

InuYasha, then pulled Kagome into a gentle embrace because of her wounds.

"Kagome how did Kikyo hurt you and how did you hurt your head?" asked InuYasha pulling back so he could look into her eyes.

"Well I had just got out of the well and saw Kikyo's soul collectors. I wanted to see what she was doing,  
so he followed the soul collectors until I saw her in the clearing. I was watching her move around when I fell out of the bushes I was hiding in and scratched my forehead against one of the branches. Kikyo saw me and I sensed that she was angry at me and only me. She got ready to shoot me with an arrow saying 'You need to stay in your own era. Stay away from InuYasha. As soon as Naraku is dead he will be coming to hell with me.' I told her that I didn't care. I was still going to stay with you.Then Kikyo called me a bitch and shot me. I pulled the arrow out of my side and blood started gushing out of where the arrow was.I kept screaming until I sensed you were coming. You got there and you know the rest" said Kagome.

"Kagome why don't you go to sleep okay." said InuYasha.  
"Okay" said Kagome.

Kagome and InuYasha both fell asleep. InuYasha was holding Kagome with her in his lap and his arms wrapped around her waist. Everyone came in and saw the couple sleeping and decided to go to sleep themselves. Each were in their own little dream world. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of Fallen Hard 

Two weeks after Kikyo's attack on Kagome, the Inu Gang was just getting back to Kaede's hut from destroying a bear demon.  
Kagome was mostly recovered from the attack from Kikyo.But she was more worried about how InuYasha was taking it.  
Kagome and InuYasha were once again argueing about Kagome going back to her era.

"Come on InuYasha.There is something I have to do"said Kagome.  
"Because I said so.You are not going"said InuYasha.  
"Why are you not letting me go?"said Kagome.  
"Because I said so"said InuYasha.  
"That doesn't answer my question"said Kagome.

She was shocked when InuYasha pulled her into a warm embrace.  
"I just don't want you to get hurt because of me again"said InuYasha.  
Kagome equally shocked him when she hugged him back.  
"InuYasha if you want to make sure I don't get hurt then just come with me to my era"  
"Okay, but we are only staying for 4 days. Agreed"  
"Yeah" said Kagome.  
(The reason Kagome has to go home is because of her school's talent show.Her friends signed her up and she can not get out of the talent show)

With that said the two started walking to the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome was shocked to say the least when she felt warm, clawed hand wrap around hers.She shocked InuYasha when she lightly squeezed his hand.They walked hand in hand until they got to the well.As soon as they got to the well the two jumped into the well.They were enclosed in a bright blue light that sends them to the future.As soon as they saw the roof of the well house InuYasha jumped out of the well and helped Kagome out of the well.InuYasha didn't notice that they were still hand in hand but Kagome noticed and took her hand away from his.  
"Mom,Grandpa,Souta?"said Kagome.  
"Kagome welcome back dear."said Kagome's mom.  
"Hey InuYasha"said Souta.  
"Yo"said InuYasha.  
"How long until you go back this time sis?"asked Souta.  
"About four days or so."said Kagome.  
"Sweetie you look exhasted.I will start a bath for you."said Kagome's mother walking upstairs.  
"Thanks mom"said Kagome.

"InuYasha stay down here until I come back down.Okay?"said Kagome.  
"Feh"said InuYasha.

Kagome came back down after about 30 minutes.She didn't see InuYasha blush because she was in short shorts and a thin strap tank top.Kagome and InuYasha ate some ramen since they came back after everyone had eaten dinner.Both headed up to Kagome's room after they finished their ramen.

Kagome woke up about 10 in the morning.She noticed that InuYasha was sleeping next to her bed.She got up and headed to the bathroom to take a bath.'What was up with InuYasha.He usually doesn't care if I would get hurt.I think it was because Kikyo was the one to hurt me this time.I wonder what he told Kikyo when I fell asleep.Well I better hurry up he might think that I got kidnapped or something'

Kagome came back into her room in a towel and grabbed some clothes out of her closet.She decided to not wear her school uniform because she was home,had plenty of other clothes,and InuYasha always saw her in it.She decided to wear a denim skirt that ended at mid-thigh and was a litte tight around her hips.She also wore a light blue tank top with a black half-jacket over it.She then noticed that InuYasha was still asleep.She went over to InuYasha and wanted to touch his cute dog ears because the last time she touched his ears was so long ago.She started rubbing one of his ears.She giggled when she heard him let out a half purr half growl sound.She started rubbing the other one after a while.She didn't know that InuYasha was awake and was a little disappointed when she stopped rubbing his ears.He chose then to open his eyes.  
When Kagome saw that InuYasha was awake she decided to ask him "InuYasha do you want to go shopping with me"  
"Feh"

While the two were walking Kagome heard a voice that she didn't want to hear.  
"Higurashi"said the one and only idiot Hojo.  
"Hi Hojo"said Kagome showing him a fake smile.  
"I was wondering if you weren't doing anything after the talent show on Saturday then you want to go out with me"said Hojo not noticing InuYasha standing right next to Kagome.  
"Hojo"said Kagome in a really sweet voice.  
"Yes"said Hojo "I never wanted to go out with you that one time I felt very sorry for you.I want you to stay away from me."said Kagome in the voice that scares InuYasha.  
"Okay I will leave you and your friend alone"said Hojo noticing that InuYasha had his arm around Kagome's waist.  
"Thank you.Now Bye bye"said Kagome walking off.  
'Kagome you will be mine no matter what it takes'thought Hojo.

About two hours later the two came back from the store with 3 bags and 3 boxes.  
Kagome had bought some candy and toys for Shippou,some cat toys for Kirara,some shampoo and other hair care products for Sango,the dress she was going to wear to the talent show,a cd,some hair care stuff for her,some new clothes,some clothes from her era for InuYasha,and of course a lot of ramen.  
"You think we bought enough ramen this time?"said Kagome.  
"Yeah"said InuYasha putting the boxes of ramen down.  
"Okay we will be leaving tomorrow"said Kagome walking up the stairs to her room.

InuYasha and Kagome just stayed in her room until Kagome pushed him out so she could get ready.  
'Just wait until I show InuYasha my outfit'thought Kagome while she was getting dressed.

When Kagome came down the stairs InuYasha had to admit that Kagome looked like a goddess.She had on a red halter dress that hugged her curves perfect and had on two inch black stappy heels.The bottom of her hair was curled and her bangs were not in front of her face they were side swepted.Kagome could seee that InuYasha was staring at her and she blushed a little.

"Wait Kagome.I want to take a picture of you and InuYasha.InuYasha looks good in the clothes you bought him Kagome."said her mom.  
"Yeah he does."said Kagome getting a good look at him.InuYasha was wearing black baggy pants and a white T-shirt with a black zipped hoodie over it.  
Kagome walked over to InuYasha and took his hand.She didn't notice InuYasha looking down at her.Her mother took the picture and everyone headed out to the car.When they got to the school Kagome told everyone that she had to go to the stage and for everyone to find some seats.  
When Kagome got to the stage she went backstage.

'I hope he listens to the song.Because it is sort of directed toward him' thought Kagome.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I do not own InuYasha and my own character comes in after the next few chapters. 

Chapter 6

"And here is our final preformance of the night.Kagome Higurashi"said the announcer.

Kagome came out and took the microphone from the announcer.  
As soon as the music started she started swaying side to side.

**I'm so tired of being here **

**Supressed by all my childish fears **

**And if you have to leave I wish you would just flee**

** Your presence still lingers here **

**And it won't leave me alone**

InuYasha thought that Kagome sounded like a goddess in human form.He loved the innocence and sincerity in her voice.  
Her voice was so pure he loved it.

**These wounds won't seem to heal **

**This pain is just to real **

**There's just to much that time can not erase **

**You'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears **

**You'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears **

**I held your hand for all these years **

**And you still have All of me**

Hojo thought that Kagome had the most beautiful voice.And he decided that anyone with that voice should be with him.  
No matter what he had to do.

**You used to captivate me by a our resdinating light**

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts my plans and dreams**

**And it won't leave me alone**

InuYasha started to wonder if she was singing to certain person.

These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just to real There's just to much that time can not earse You'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears You'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears I held your hand for all of these years And you still have All of me

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But though you're still with me **

**I've been alone **

**I'm alone**

While Kagome sang that InuYasha could tell that she put her whole heart into that part.Kagome finally opened eyes to look out into the audience to caught InuYasha looking at her with his eyes wide open.She smiled at InuYasha and smiled even wider when he gave a small smile.

**You'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears **

**You'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears **

**I held your hand for all of these years **

**And you still have **

**All of me **

**All of me**

The whole entire audience all stood up and were applauding and cheering like there was no tomorrow.  
"Thank you everyone.I would like to dedicate that song to some one very special to me."said Kagome looking directly at InuYasha.She turned away to walk off the stage.

"I have the results.And the winner of the talent show is..."said the announcer.

Everyone just to let you know that InuYasha will be a little OOC.But he has to because he tells a certain someone that he loves them.And I would like to thank everyone who has set me a review about Fallen Hard.  
But a special thanks to Wolfgirl4ever for reading my story and a very special thanks to Miko In Training for being the very first person to review my story.I hope you liked the song I chose.


	7. Chapter 7

I just want to thank everyone that has reviewed ths story and I hope you liked the song I chose.  
Well here it goes

And for Kagome In Love He couldn't smell her because he was thinking to hard and couldn't sense anything.  
And thank you for the review.I have 14 reviews now and keep on reading.

Chapter 8

"...Kagome Higurashi"

Everyone in the auditorium stood up and was cheering and applauding as Kagome took the stage.  
Kagome grabbed the trophy from the announcer and also took the microphone.

"I just want to thank everyone.That song is very special to me"said Kagome smiling.

InuYasha saw Hojo walk up the steps to the stage and drag Kagome off the stage.He got a bad feeling and followed them.He stopped when he saw that they had and watched Kagome.  
Kagome was wondering why Hojo lead her to the back of the school.  
"Hojo why are we at the back of the sch-"said Kagome cut off by Hojo kissing her full on the mouth.InuYasha had to calm himself down because he was one second away from killing Hojo, but didn't want to risk injuring Kagome.But he was happy when he saw Kagome push off Hobo or whatever his name was of her.

"What are you doing?"asked Kagome.  
"I thought you wanted it"said Hojo looking down "NO.I didn't."said Kagome walking away. As she was walking she felt herself being pushed against the wall.HARD.  
She looked up to see a boy that was not kind and caring, but lustful and quite frightning.  
"Well I did"said Hojo coming in to kiss her again however he kissed the wall because she moved he head so fast and far away he ended up kissing the wall.

He pulled back his arm to hit her,but an arm stopped him.

"Don't you dare try to touch my mate like that EVER."said InuYasha growling at Hojo.  
'Mate?'thought Hojo "Fine"said Hojo dropping Kagome onto the ground

InuYasha rushed to her side.He pulled her into a tight embrace and she looked over his shoulder to see Hojo pull something out of his pocket and looked closer to find out that it was a knife.Hojo charged toward the two.And Kagome pushed InuYasha away just in time to get herself stabbed in the stomach and fell to the ground. InuYasha charged at Hojo broke his arm then went back to Kagome.  
"Why did you get in the way? You idiot."said InuYasha scolding her with a gentle voice.  
"No you are the idiot.The only reason I moved in the way is because I...I...love you"said Kagome her voice barily above a whisper.  
'I have to get her help.'thought InuYasha as he picked her up.

He carried her to her mother,grandfather,and Souta.He explained what happened and they all rushed Kagome to the Hospital.  
And InuYasha last thought before the doctors took Kagome away was 'Kagome you better make it.'

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. And I know I am being a little mean but I will not put up chapter 8 until I get 5-7 reviews.

Until then,

Emo Cherry-Blossom 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Everyone Emo Cherry-Blossom again.

I just wanted everyine to know that I promised my mom that I would only get on Fanfiction on the weedkends.

And I wanted to know how everyone likes Fallen Hard.If they couldn't say everything in their review,or something?

And if anyone wanted me to start another story or wait until Fallen Hard was Completed.And if you want to know the summary of the story I have created a few weeks ago.I have the title picked out and everything.

I have had my best friends check out the summary and they thought that I should put on Fanfiction.So if you want to read the summary then tell me and tell me if I should wait or start it.

Thank you for all of the reviews from everyone I really appreciate them.I would like to thank _**Miko In Training,InuToshKibaLover11,  
Edward-is-my-vampire-M.I.N.E.,Kagome In Love,DemonDog113,I plead Insanity,hyper-kitten-of-death,WolfGirl4Ever,and cubangreekchick**_ for their wonderful reviews and if you guys are reading this I want you to know that I value your opinion the most of anyone because you guys are very loyal to my story and love it.

Good bye and Everyone don't worry I will update as soon as I can.

Thanks Again and **_DOWN WITH KINKY-HOE MAY SHE DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH._**

Bye

**_Emo Cherry-Blossom_**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone it's Emo Cherry-Blossom again Sorry for the long wait I had to deal with some things first

And so here is the real chapter 8

InuYasha got Kagome to the hospital in time and she lived.  
However the doctors were baffeled when her wound was healed the very next day. And because of regulation and suspision(sp)  
they kept her for five days. And when she was let out she went straight home and got her stuff packed to go back to the fuedal era.

"I wonder why my wound healed so quickly. It is so strange." said Kagome as she walked to the well with her big yellow bag "That would be my doing." said InuYasha as he jumped down from the top of the well house.  
"Huh"  
"Right after you fell unconcise(sp?) I had ou drink some of my blood so you would heal quicker. And now you have the blood of a half-demon in yo---." said InuYasha being cut off by Kagome hugging him tightly.  
InuYasha just squeezed her back tightly as he heard her muffeled voice say "thank you" He looked down and saw her tear stricken face.  
"Why are you crying?" InuYasha asked with emotion "I am crying because you basically saved my you hadn't done that who knows what would have happened."

InuYasha just squeezed her tighter, as Kagome squeezed him tighter also. Then as they looked into each other's faces again it was like a mysterious force was pulling them toward each other. They got closer and closer until they could feel the other's breath on their faces. They closed their eyes and kept moving closer until they heard "Kagome hold on"

They jumped apart as though they were on fire. And both thinking the same thing as Souta ran toward them.  
'I'm going to kill him'  
"Hey sis. Mom just wanted to tell you to be careful and we are going to make sure that Hojo will be caught"  
"Listen Souta I don't want you anywhere near him. Understand me. Well we gotta go. Bye" said Kagome walking toward the well with InuYasha.

"Ready to go"  
"Yeah. Let's go" said Kagome

InuYasha picked up Kagome with her blushing and jumped into the well instantly surrounded by the familiar blue and purple light. And then when he could see the blue skys, he jumped out and put Kagome on the ground beside him. As they were walking Kagome grabbed his hand and smiled when he squeezed her hand lightly. They walked hand in hand until they were just outside Kaede's hut. Kagome didn't see the frown appear on InuYasha's face when she let go of his hand. She walked into the hut and was greeted by the usual hugs,"did you bring me anything?" and wandering hands.

After awhile InuYasha left the hut and walked away. Kagome then sensed somebody and told Sango that if InuYasha came back tell him to come find her. Sango said ok and Kagome also walked out of the hut.

'Did I really almost kiss him?' thought Kagome as she walked through the trees.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't sense the person behind her.  
"Hello again" said a female voice.  
Kagome couldn't help her shock and let out a scream.

"Did I really almost kiss her? What would she have done if I did? She looked as though she wanted me to kiss her"  
said InuYasha to no one.

It was then that he was taken out of his thoughts by Kagome's scream. He then sniffed around trying to find Kagome's unique scent and he growled when he smelled someone else there and was baffeled when the other scent was kinda close to Kagome's.

He jumped out of the tree and ran hard until he saw Kagome hugging a tall figure.  
"Oh hey InuYasha. There's someone here I want you to meet."said Kagome smiling and moving to the side.

InuYasha gasped as he saw that the figure looked just like Kagome just in an older form.  
"Hello. I am Miaya"

So how was that? Worth the wait and please tell me how you think I did. All you have to do is hit the little button down there.

Love you all,

Emo Cherry-Blossom 


End file.
